Size II
It was around 2:00 in the afternoon as a dark pink heart ship came down for a landing on a tropical island on Planet Aquaria. The cockpit opened as an alien girl with purple eyes, black hair in a ponytail, a small antennae sticking out in the middle of her hair, yellow skin, no ears, a purple shirt and skirt, a brown belt with two swords, and black sandals walked out. There was also a tiny alien on her right shoulder: an alien boy with white skin, big long ears, a blue soldier like uniform with black boots, and black hair. He was about 1 inch tall. He sat on the girl's shoulder as she walked through the island's jungle and made it to an open area with a small, two story house. She knocked on the front door before entering. "Mom, Dad, we're home!" Entering the living room to see her kids was none other than Ava. "Hey, Makava! Hey, Vweeb!" she greeted, hugging her daughter and kissing her son's head. "How was your first day of GKND training?" Kweeb asked from the living room table. "It stunk!" Vweeb shouted. "Those bullies kicked me around all day because of my height! And one of them flicked a booger on me!" "He's lucky I was there to rescue him." Makava said. "Otherwise, that cat alien would've had him for lunch." (A/N: This cat alien isn't related to the werecats in any way.) "They wouldn't even let me in the training because I was too tiny to be any help! How come I had to be born small while she gets to be big and tough?" Vweeb asked. "Because, Vweeb," Ava began, bending down to him. "Your father and I agree that size isn't everything, and we've agreed that at least one of our children would be born your height to keep that belief." "Says you! I'll bet you never had to deal with big bullies like this!" "Maybe, but your father has. Why don't you hear it from him?" With that, she picked up her son and placed him on the couch next to his father. Kweeb placed a hand on his son's shoulder and said, "Listen, Vweeb, your mother's right. Just because you're small, it doesn't mean you're weak. Sure, we don't exactly have the upper hand at strength, but our height gives us an advantage in other ways! It's good for spying, it's good for getting into places regular sized people couldn't reach… and it makes us a little tricky for bad guys to hit!" "I don't care! I wanna be bigger! I wanna kick bad guys' butts!" Kweeb sighed. "Look, Son, you don't have to be big to be tough. You know, when I was your age, I took on four poisonbending boys, a werecat, AND some crazy firebending girl?" "You did?" Vweeb asked, raising a brow. "Yep! It was pretty scary, but I still did it! You may be at a risk of easily getting crushed at this height, and the bad guys might seem big and scary, but it's important you show no fear when going against a bigger opponent." "Pfft! I knew THAT! I just want those guys to give me a chance!" "Well, go back tomorrow and show them what you can do! Show them how much you could help with their technology, and how you can easily sneak past any sort of enemy! Just like I taught ya!" "Well…if you say so. I'll give it a shot!" "That's the spirit!" "Hey, Vweeb." Makava said, running over to them. "I got a new dollhouse! Wanna play?" "Okay!" With that, Vweeb jumped into her open hands, and she carried him off. "You know, when we were there, it looked like that Arianna girl was eying you. She thinks you're cute!" Vweeb just blushed. Category:Stories Category:One-shots Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Aliens Category:Ava and Kweeb's Kids Category:Families Category:Operatives